In transmitting radio signals in a single sideband suppressed carrier mode, all of the transmitted power is in the intelligence carrying sideband. In order to generate the single sideband suppressed carrier frequency signal, a carrier signal is modulated, with a known frequency signal, using a balanced modulator. The balanced modulator will produce an upper sideband and a lower sideband. The upper and lower sidebands are fed to a filter circuit which facilitates the elimination of an undesired sideband. Thereafter, a transmit frequency of the desired sideband may be increased or decreased by utilizing heterodyne action. Heterodyne action is facilitated by feeding the desired sideband into a mixer circuit along with a known frequency signal. Thus, in order to increase or decrease the transmit frequency of the sideband, a plurality of mixer circuits may be used. Each of the mixer circuits produce sum and difference frequencies. Resonant circuits are used to eliminate the undesired sum or difference frequencies. Therefore, the transmit frequency of the sideband, which is ultimately forwarded to the antenna, may consist of the sum and/or the difference of a plurality of intermediate frequencies. In order to determine the transmit frequency of the sideband generated by a transmitter having a plurality of mixer stages, a frequency counter is utilized. Some frequency counters are designed to operate only with transmitters having the sum and/or difference of the intermediate frequencies in a predetermined order. If the order is changed, the counter will not operate properly.
Consequently, there is a need for a frequency counter which is flexible and can be reconfigured to accommodate the order of combining frequencies by any transmitter.